De las cenizas resurgirá (from the ashes she will rise) - Parte I-II
by Future Industries
Summary: Que creéis que pudo pasar después del Segundo Praimfaya? Primera parte 100% Clexa fic. Segunda parte crossover con Korrasami. Chúpate esa, Lexa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me perternecen.

CAPÍTULO 1

Cuando Clarke abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso, oculto entre las sombras a pesar que una tenue luz de emergencia iluminaba débilmente la estancia. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y dolorido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para obtener poco a poco una mejor definición de lo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba en el búnker donde se había desmayado después de conseguir escapar de Praimfaya, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigos hubieran alcanzado la estación espacial pero no sabía si le quedarían fuerzas o ánimo para sobrevivir por sí sola y descubrirlo.

Intentó levantarse, aunque algo la retenía sobre la camilla, un cuerpo se encontraba sobre ella. La cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro, el brazo izquierdo rodeaba su pecho y la mano derecha se entrelaza con la suya. Aquel cálido tacto le resultaba extremadamente familiar y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Habría muerto? Se encontraba en algún cruel estado de tránsito, sueño o alucinación debido a la radiación?

Una pequeña corriente atravesó el interior de la habitación en aquel instante y trajo no solo el aroma de su captora si no que su largo y oscuro pelo acarició el hombro desnudo de Wanheda. Los sentidos de la joven rubia estaban a flor de piel, a punto de desbordar, y una solitaria lágrima escapó por su mejilla sin que nada pudiera hacer por evitarlo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos con la esperanza de que aquella gota no la delatara y que aquel momento, real o no, pudiera prolongarse un poco más en el tiempo.

Pero la debilidad de Clarke terminó golpeando inexorablemente la morena cabellera. Seguidamente notó como, junto a su brazo, unas pestañas se abrían y cerraban, desorientadas, mientras le producían unas ligeras cosquillas. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Su captora se levantó lentamente, desperezándose sin saber muy bien qué le había despertado. La rubia intuyó a través de los párpados cómo era meticulosamente observada. En el fondo hubiera deseado tener la suficiente fuerza como para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a ella, pero no podía. Y si no lo era ella y todo había sido producto de sus deseos? Sería capaz de soportarlo?

\- Clarke, tienes de nuevo el pulso por las nubes y la respiración agitada y entre cortada. Más pesadillas? Iré por más paños de agua fría para intentar bajarte de la fiebre…

Pero Wanheda tras oír su voz no necesitaba más pruebas, ni más agua fría, de modo que agarró fuertemente la mano de su captora y abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Alexandra kom Trikru, ni se te ocurra volver a abandonarme…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me perternecen.

CAPÍTULO 2

[Polis, meses antes...]

Lexa jamás imaginó que tendría que escuchar la ceremonia de su propia incineración encerrada en una de las habitaciones secretas del templo de los Guardianes de la Llama, inmóvil, impotente y sumamente débil. Una pequeña Natblida dormía, agotada, en la cama contigua, sin duda, la joven sangre que corría ahora por su venas le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza qué pasaría con Clarke, sin lugar a dudas aquellos ojos azules eran capaces de sobrevivir por sí mismos, pero la vida era más que eso. Este pensamiento le hizo sonreír tristemente mientras se rozó lentamente los labios con los dedos de las manos. Pensar en ella era lo único que le hacía olvidar el insufrible dolor en su estómago y los ataques de tos en los que vomitaba sangre a borbotones.

\- Heda, deberías descansar. En un Natblida las heridas mortales pueden no serlo, pero sólo si deja que le administren los cuidados necesarios.

\- Gaia, de verdad crees que unos cuidados devolverán el movimiento a mis piernas?

\- Heda, solo sé que gracias a las propiedades regeneradoras de la sangre negra no serías la primera Commander en sobrevivir a algo así.

Commander…eso era todo lo que Lexa era, una mujer que vivía por y para su pueblo, por él había muerto Costia, por él había roto por segunda vez el corazón de la persona ahora amaba y por él estaba ahora aprovechándose de la sangre de una pobre inocente. La colocaba esto a la altura de los Mountain Men? Esta vez se tocó la cicatriz tras su cuello, recién abierta. Seguía realmente siendo la líder de aquella gente si ya no era la portadora de la llama?

\- Gaia, necesito ver a Clarke, no hay de qué preocuparse, ella guardará el secreto.

\- Heda, nadie más puede saberlo, estás completamente indefensa y tu vida corre peligro si Azgueda lo descubre. Tú eres la única capaz de mantener unidos los 12 clanes.

\- Son 13.

\- El que Heda?

\- Los clanes, son 13 clanes, Skykru es el número 13, recuerdas?

\- Ah, sí, sí, claro. – Gaia se mostraba medio ausente, escuchando la ceremonia, mientras regañaba a Lexa por no centrarse en su recuperación – La embajadora y el resto de los Skykru están huyendo ahora mismo de Polis, la ciudad ya no es segura tampoco para ellos. Clarke convenció a Titus de que Ontari nunca hubiera sido elegida por tu espíritu, y se ha llevado la llama con ella.

El corazón de Lexa dio un vuelco al pensar que su espíritu se encontraba protegido entre las manos que hace apenas unos días hicieron estremecer todo su cuerpo, pero...

\- Ontari? y el conclave?

\- Sí, Ontari. Los Azgueda nos habían ocultado su sangre negra. Ha matado a todos los Natblida mientras dormían y se hace llamar Commander por el resto de naciones.

Heda apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sangrarle, y contuvo las lágrimas todo lo que pudo. Hubiera retorcido el cuello de Ontari con sus propias manos si la hubiera tenido delante, pero los cierto es que gracias al estúpido de Titus ni siquiera podía salir de aquella cama. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para realizar una última pregunta.

\- Queda algún Nightblood vivo más a parte de Madi?

\- Los Scouts los traerán al templo lo antes posible para protegerlos sea cual sea su edad.

\- Cuantos son?

\- Lo desconozco.

\- Gaia, ha nacido alguno recientemente?

\- Heda, no tengo constancia de ello. Tuvimos suerte que aún nadie conociera de la existencia de la recién llegada.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 3: REENCUENTRO

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

\- Alexandra kom Trikru, ni se te ocurra volver a abandonarme…

Lexa, sobresaltada, no pudo evitar voltearse de nuevo hacia a ella y sonreír dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, solo la joven rubia le llamaba así.

\- Siempre estaré contigo, Clarke kom Skykru.

Wanheda asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de contestar.

\- Lo sé. – le susurró al oído mientras se acercaba lentamente a esos labios que tanto había echado de menos.

Ambas se fundieron en un beso tierno pero profundamente apasionado, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, donde la rabia, el miedo, la impotencia, el desasosiego y la incertidumbre desaparecieron por unos instantes de sus corazones.

\- Te amo. – continuó Clarke.

\- Lo sé. – dijo divertida la joven morena mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de su amada que respondió con un involuntario suspiro.

\- Esto debe ser lo que los antiguos llamaban el paraíso, ni siquiera la muerte es un sitio horrible a tu lado.

\- A qué te refieres? - Lexa seguía distraída, besando la piel de la joven rubia bajo las sábanas de la camilla.

\- Creo que preferiría no hablar ahora de eso.

\- No tenemos que hablar de nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una joven niña, de apenas cinco o seis años asomó la cabeza.

\- Heda, no encuentro lo que…- la pequeña dudó por unos instantes lo que estaban viendo sus ojos entre la oscuridad- Está despierta? Está bien? – los entrecerró para ajustar su visión-...ooh…agh! Estáis? Agh, qué asco! Pero si hace un momento Wanheda estaba….agh! Buscaros una habitación!

Lexa había aprendido durante los últimos meses a cuidar y querer a Madi como a una hija, pero en aquel momento, la fulminó con la mirada al igual que lo hubiera hecho un animal salvaje a quien hubieran interrumpido el festín de una presa largamente acechada.

\- Ok-ok, ya buscaré yo la mía…

Clarke permaneció un momento, inmóvil, en silencio, intentado asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Lexa, que ha sido eso? Quién es ella? Espera…Esto quiere decir que no he muerto?

\- No mientras yo esté aquí, no tú.

\- Y tú? Tú eres real? Quiero decir tú no…como es posible? Te sostuve entre mis brazos mientras…- una lágrima escapó de nuevo del rostro de la joven rubia mientras su expresión se tornaba dura e implacable, digna del título, "Commander of Death".- Alexandra kom Trikru, me dejaste creer todo este tiempo que habías muerto!?

Heda tragó saliva.

\- Lo siento, nunca quise convertirlo en esto..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 4

[Polis, Templo de los Guardianes de la Llama, meses antes...]

Las primeras semanas que Lexa pasó encerrada en el templo de los Guardianes de la Llama fue un período borroso en su mente, donde se alternaban las pesadillas con escasos momentos lúcidos y tan sólo algunos de descanso en los que su cuerpo poco a poco, parecía mejorar y ofrecerle una tregua. Gaia cuidaba, sin que nadie la descubriera, de las necesidades básicas de la antigua portadora de la Llama y de Madi, la pequeña niña que gracias a su sangre negra le había salvado la vida. Pero a la sacerdotisa cada vez se le hacía más complicado escabullirse en secreto a causa de todo lo que ocurría en el exterior. De modo que fue instruyendo a la jovencísima Natblida para que mantuviera entre ellos el cuerpo y el espíritu de Heda. Así que a menudo Lexa se despertaba mientras Madi le movía las piernas, ambas eran prisioneras la una de la otra.

\- Hola Heda! quieres jugar conmigo? – era la primera frase que casi siempre escuchaba al despertar.

Lexa estaba habituada a instruir a los discípulos del cónclave, pero esto era diferente, nunca había jugado con ellos, sus clases e instrucciones eran de una seriedad absoluta. De hecho ni siquiera recordaba ningún juego de su infancia, ya que todo su tiempo estuvo siempre destinado a convertirse en la portadora de la Llama. Sin embargo Madi se sentaba sobre sus piernas y empezaba a cantar y a palmear, o le hacía abrir y cerrar los ojos mientras recitaba un par de frases y la pequeña avanzaba desde la pared más lejana hasta a ella, o le pedía que adivinar un objeto en el que estaba pensando. Heda no tenía fuerzas ni corazón para negarse. Los juegos a menudo llevaban a conversaciones sobre sus vidas antes de ser encerradas en aquella habitación a penas iluminada cenitalmente y escasamente ventilada. La Commander cada vez se encontraba mejor y le habla de los clanes, el cónclave, la Coalición, la Llama, a veces incluso nombraba a Clarke y los Skykru. Madi por su parte añoraba a su familia, sus padres y su hermano mayor, a pesar que parecían siempre estar riñendo como el perro y el gato. A menudo la pequeña le hacía sonreír y olvidar la gravedad de todo lo que había ocurrido y de lo que probablemente seguía ocurriendo en Polis, ya que poco conseguía averiguar a través de la fugaces visitas de Gaia que muchas veces se limitaba a facilitarles agua y comida.

\- Gaia, necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible, no puedes seguir manteniéndonos encerradas por más tiempo, es una orden!

\- Heda, Roan ha ocupado tu puesto, la gente de los clanes está tomando algo que la convierte en otra persona y están asesinando a sus propios padres y hermanos…no podemos fiarnos de nadie.

\- Pero, cómo? – la Commander no daba crédito a las palabras de la sacerdotisa – qué toman?

\- Esto Heda- Gaia alargó la mano y mostró la pastilla hexagonal para entrar en la Ciudad de la luz. – afirman que quien la toma no tendrá más sufrimiento ni dolor.

Lexa la sujetó entre sus dedos, el símbolo que llevaba le resultaba muy familiar.

\- Pero que hay de Ontari?

\- Jaha le golpeó en la cabeza y aunque no está muerta…como si lo estuviera. Debo marchar lo antes posible he oído mientras espiaba a los Skykru que Wanheda quiere aprovechar la sangre negra del cuerpo de Ontari para colocarse la llama ella misma.

\- Clarke? Porque querría hacer eso? – Lexa cada vez comprendía menos lo que escuchaba- Si su cuerpo rechaza la llama la matará…

\- Parece que piensa que si asciende y toma la pastilla podrá liberar a quien la haya tomado de su efecto…

Lexa apretó el pequeño hexágono en su puño, que la rubia arriesgara a su vida por los suyos, era lo único que tenía sentido de todo aquello, tenía fe en ella y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Gaia, llévame hasta Clarke ahora mismo, volveré a ser la portadora de la Llama y tomaré la pastilla, es mi responsabilidad!

\- No podemos correr el riesgo Heda, no sabemos el efecto que tendrá sobre ti y por tu estado supondría exponerte a una muerte segura por parte de cualquiera que la haya tomado.

\- No me importa! Gaia, sácame de aquí ahora mismo! Llama a Indra de una vez, o a quién sea, tengo que parar esto!

\- No Heda, no podemos correr ese riesgo, primero tienes que dejar de ser vulnerable, lo siento. Tengo que irme.

La sacerdotisa de la Llama salió corriendo de la estancia, cerrando de nuevo la puerta desde fuera, ante la sorpresa y impotencia de la antigua Commander. Madi, sintiendo su desasosiego se abrazó sobre ella.

\- Entonces aún no podemos salir Heda Lexa?

\- No, pero Gaia ha olvidado algo que puede que nos ayude. Pequeña, será mejor que te alejes de mí, tenemos que intentarlo.- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 5

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

\- Y todo lo demás que pasó en la Ciudad de la Luz, ya lo sabes Clarke, salvaste a nuestra gente…- dio Lexa por finalizada su explicación mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de su atenta oyente.

\- No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda, pero…pensaba que no eras real, que era sólo tu espíritu atrapado en la Llama. Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, y lo hiciste sonar como una despedida…- Wanheda apartó la mano de Lexa de su rostro y lo volteó para ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban sin medida del cielo de sus ojos.

\- Princesa, lo siento, yo…

\- Puedo entender que Gaia te secuestrara, que no pudieras moverte, que no pudieras llegar hasta a mí. Es más, no creo que jamás pueda perdonarme haberte dado por muerta tan fácilmente…haber abandonado tu cuerpo a manos de aquellos fanáticos...

\- Nada es culpa tuya Clarke…

\- Sí lo es! Todo habría sido diferente…- la rubia hizo una pausa para coger aire- pero lo que no puedo entender es porqué, si realmente eras tú, no me dijiste en la Ciudad de la Luz donde estabas, que estabas viva!

\- Cuando tomé la pastilla, Pramheda me recibió y me dijo que debía ayudarte pero que si moría en aquel sitio, moriría también en la realidad…y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Yo no sabía…no quería…ya tenías demasiadas cosas de qué preocuparte...ya me entiendes…

\- No, no te entiendo en absoluto! En realidad lo único que has hecho es traicionarme una y otra vez!

\- Traicionarte? Clarke, eso…eso no cierto, me cuesta pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

\- Vete!

\- Cómo?

\- Que te vayas! No quiero verte, no puedo seguir escuchándote. Solo quiero estar sola.

La Commander tragó saliva de nuevo, temía que esto pasara como en la peor de sus pesadillas. Dudó en acercarse, estuvo tentada de rozar su piel implorando perdón, pero lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

\- Te amo, Clarke kom Skykru.

Y después de besar aquel cabello color trigo, recogió el bastón que había apoyado junto a la camilla, y cojeando con un paso lento y lleno de tristeza, desapareció de la estancia, respetando así los deseos de la persona por la que había conseguido resurgir de sus propias cenizas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 6

[Polis, Templo de los Guardianes de la Llama, meses antes...]

\- Heda Lexa, siguen doliendo mucho los golpes que te dio el caramelo azul?

Esto era algo Madi le preguntaba a menudo, cada recaída de la Commander era para ella también un paso atrás y la pobre comenzaba a impacientarse. Cuanto tiempo podría permanecer una niña completamente sana encerrada junto a ella?

Pero algo había cambiado, lejos de acabar con todo su dolor aquel pequeño hexágono azulado lo había incrementado exponencialmente debido a la paliza que terminó recibiendo a mano de los numerosos habitantes de la Ciudad de la Luz. Demasiados incluso para ella. Sin embargo la experiencia parecía haber reactivado todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, y se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo esperanzada mientras movía débilmente los dedos de los pies.

\- Cada vez menos pequeña….

Los días fueron pasando y gracias a la ayuda de Madi, Lexa comenzó primero a mover las piernas y más tarde a ponerse en pie. Ambas estaban ilusionadas, pero guardaban el secreto ante Gaia.

\- Heda, si la sacerdotisa piensa que estás bien nos dejará salir!

\- Gaia tiene razón, en cuanto salga de aquí seré un blanco fácil. Nos mantendrá encerradas hasta que crea que puedo recuperar el mando. No estoy en condiciones y no tenemos tanto tiempo, Pramheda me advirtió que una ola de fuego golpeará en unos meses nuestro territorio. Tenemos que escapar lo antes posible.

En aquel momento oyeron ruidos de pelea en el exterior de la habitación, en el interior del templo. La sacerdotisa debía estar en apuros. Tal vez esta fuera su oportunidad. Maestra y discípula golpearon la puerta y gritaron con la esperanza de que alguien más les escuchara. Cuando todo pareció calmarse intuyeron una conversación acalorada entre tres mujeres, y finalmente unos pasos que se acercaban hasta ellas. Ambas agarraron fuertemente los bastones de madera que había obtenido de sus respectivas camas, y que habían estado utilizando para entrenar a la pequeña, ocultándose tras la puerta. Alguien abrió el candado de la misma y las mujeres entraron en la habitación.

\- Aquí es donde….- la primera de ella no pudo acabar su frase. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lexa la dejó inconsciente de un garrotazo y Madi propinó un par de golpes en las espinillas de otra de ellas permitiendo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

\- Heda? Eres realmente tú? – alcanzó a decir la única aún intacta al ataque, arrodillada, inmóvil y estupefacta ante la figura que contemplaban sus ojos.

\- Indra, por fin! – exclamó la Commander mientras caía agotada por él esfuerzo sobre una de las camas.- Levántate por favor, ya no soy la líder de nada, ni de nadie…sólo una lisiada incapaz de valerse por sí misma.

\- Heda, eso tiene solución! – dijo Gaia desde el suelo, parecía haber recobrado débilmente el conocimiento y alzaba la Llama entre sus brazos.

\- Gaia, no soy digna de ella.

\- Pero… – ahora se alzaba Octavia tocándose dolorida bajo las rodillas.- ...maldita niña, si tuvieras quince años más…!

Madi, está vez intimidada por la Skyreaper se subió sobre la cama y se escondió tras la espalda de su mentora.

\- Lo siento Octavia,- la frenó Lexa- sólo queríamos escapar, hemos permanecido encerradas durante meses.

Indra atravesó con la mirada a su hija, adivinado lo que había estado tramando durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Sin duda Gaia solo te estaba protegiendo Heda, desde tu muerte, todas las naciones han intentado imponerse sobre las otras. Incluso la autoridad de Roan, está constantemente amenazada a pesar de ser el más fuerte. Una Heda débil es una Heda muerta con o sin Llama.

\- Lo sé, Indra, siempre estaré agradecida a tu hija. Entonces será mejor que Leksa kom Trikru, portadora de Llama y Comandante de los trece clanes permanezca muerta y que en su lugar me convierta en algo diferente.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 7

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

\- Buenos días Heda Clarke, Heda Lexa me ha pedido que te cuide. – dijo Madi, al ver que la rubia despertó cuando empezó a moverle las piernas.

\- Pero qué haces?!- se incorporó de una salto de la camilla, protegiendo sus desnudas extremidades inferiores bajo sus brazos.

\- Así es como cuidaba a Heda Lexa...– la niña bajó la cabeza avergonzada ante la reacción de Wanheda.

\- Yo tengo bien las piernas...Puedes decirle a Lexa que estoy bien, no necesito nada, no quiero nada.

\- Pero algo te duele, tienes los ojos hinchados...

Clarke observó a la pequeña detenidamente, el pelo oscuro que le caía desordenado por la cara y aquella mirada obstinada en clavarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser, le recordaban irremediablemente a la Commander. A caso podía pensar en algo más?

-Mm-Madi, verdad?- preguntó sin poder evitar recordar como los labios de la Commander lo pronunciaban la noche anterior.

\- Sí!- respondió de nuevo alegre.

\- Lo que me duele no tiene nada que ver con ninguna parte de mi cuerpo…

\- Y eso como se arregla? Heda Lexa me dijo que eres una gran curandera y que podrías enseñarme!

\- Ja! Ojalá supiera cómo arreglarlo.– Clarke relajó finalmente la expresión de su rostro, sentó a Madi junto a ella en la camilla y divagó. – Supongo que debería perdonarle, pero de nuevo siento que todo era más importante...y posiblemente lo era...- se preguntó si aquella criaturita que había conseguido ablandar su corazón entendía algo de lo que le decía.

\- Heda Lexa siempre me ha protegido…eso es importante para ella.

\- Sí, - sonrió ligeramente- lo es. Por eso yo…por eso ella es ella.

Por un momento el silencio invadió la sala. Clarke quedó como ausente.

\- Entonces me enseñarás?

\- Enseñarte el qué?

\- A curar a la gente Heda Clarke!

\- Ah, eso es lo que quieres? Sí, claro, siempre que dejes de llamarme Heda, ya no debemos nada más a nuestra gente.

\- Mmm…Y cómo te llamo?- contestó la pequeña sin comprender muy bien.

\- Que te parece si lo pensamos mientras me traes algo para vestirme y después te enseño el laboratorio del bunker?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 8

[Polis, meses antes...]

Tras conseguir escapar de su cautiverio, Lexa decidió llevar a Madi de vuelta con sus padres y su hermano, no sólo era el mejor regalo que le podía hacer en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho, si no que la ciudad no era segura para nadie.

\- Pero Heda es la última Natblida! - se opuso Gaia.

\- La pequeña ha dado y ha cumplido con todo lo que se le ha pedido, no tiene edad para todas estas responsabilidades, el cónclave y tus hermanos han desaparecido. No es más que una niña y se merece algo mejor.

Mientras, Indra y Octavia esperarían la vuelta de Clarke y Roan. Al parecer la rubia le había entregado la Llama al heredero de Azgeda para que éste pudiera ser respetado como nuevo Commander y mantuviera la alianza con los Skykru. Ambos estaban buscando una solución para salvar a la Coalición del nuevo Praimfaya que se les venía encima. Lexa no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de celos al oír las noticias.

Ahora la Commander tenía que ocultar por Polis su rostro y cuerpo bajo una oscura y enorme capa con capucha. En su interior, junto a ella y su bastón también se escondía Madi, teniendo que caminar muy lentamente. Gracias a su marcada cojera, Lexa pasaba fácilmente desapercibida como una anciana que, sin ningún tipo de valor, abandonaba la ciudad. En las afueras encontrarían a la familia de su protegida, pero sin embargo ella no parecía muy contenta.

\- Heda Lexa, no quiero volver a casa, quiero quedarme contigo, puedo luchar, puedo ayudarte!

\- Madi, te prometo que volveré a por vosotros antes de que nos alcance el Praimfaya, pero de momento sólo estarás a salvo en las afueras.

Sin embargo, paseando por las calles de la capital, los profundos ojos azules de la antigua portadora de Llama no reflejaban más que un mar de destrucción, muerte y podredumbre donde, según recordaba, a penas unos meses atrás se levantaba una ciudad próspera y llena de futuro, digna de ser mostrada con orgullo y satisfacción a la mismísima líder de los Skykru. Contuvo, como acostumbraba, sus sentimientos, aunque maldijo interiormente a Titus, a Ontari y a todos los Azgeda, a los reyes y reinas de naciones con aspiraciones mayores, incluso a Phamheda, ya que de alguna forma sabía que ella era la responsable de todo. Se tocó la cicatriz tras su cuello, y por primera vez, a pesar de sus nuevas limitaciones, se sintió libre.

Al paso de Lexa, tardaron largos días en llegar a la humilde choza donde se había criado la joven niña. Un campo de trigo abandonado lo rodeaba, los establos para los animales se encontraban vacíos y la vivienda no parecía estar en mejor estado. Descubrieron la puerta abierta y el interior completamente expoliado. La Commander tuvo que tapar la visión de la pequeña, ya que tres cuerpos se hallaban apilados en una de las esquinas.

Heda decidió que lo mejor para honrarles sería usar la propia construcción como pira funeraria, ya que tanto enterrarles como fabricar una para cada uno de los cuerpos, como era costumbre, estaba fuera de su alcance. Afortunadamente la vivienda era de pequeño tamaño y se encontraba aislada, el fuego ardería larga y agónicamente pero no se extendería. Cuando estuvo todo dispuesto, la noche, finalmente, les había alcanzado. Lexa extendió hacia la pequeña la antorcha que había preparado y Madi aún en shock, la lanzó contra la estructura de madera, tal y como su mentora le había indicado. El fuego comenzó a extenderse rápidamente y la niña, asustada, acabó llorando amargamente sobre el hombro de la Commander, que la sujetaba en brazos mientras despedía a aquellos desconocidos con oraciones que normalmente se dedicaban a los seres más queridos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 9

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Clarke pasó largo rato intentando explicar de la manera más sencilla posible a Madi como funcionaban los elementos más simples del laboratorio. La pequeña escuchaba con atención pero era tan joven y parecía tan emocionada que la rubia no tenía claro si realmente estaba comprendiendo algo. De todas maneras no le importó, tenían cinco largos años por delante, y si realmente estaba interesada, instruirla, igual que había hecho su propia madre con ella, le parecía una buena de forma de sentirse útil. Por supuesto, no tenía todos los conocimientos de Abby ni de Raven, pero les bastaría para estar ocupadas. Al recordarlas a ellas y al resto de sus compañeros, ya fuera en el Búnker de Nivel 12 o de nuevo en el Arka, en no pudo evitar echarlos de menos. Pero en aquel momento asomó una conocida figura asomó por el nivel superior del laboratorio.

\- Ah! Estás aquí yongon! - dijo Lexa dirigiéndose a la pequeña. - Bueno, cuando termines ya sabes donde encontrarme...

Wanheda, con la pequeña sentada sobre sus piernas, quedó paralizada por unos instantes y a penas pudo pronunciar la palabra que mantenía su corazón en un puño.

\- Yon- tragó saliva- gon?!

La sala quedó en silencio, tanto Lexa como Clarke se quedaron mirando fijamente. La Embajadora de los Skykru en Polis recordaba exactamente lo que esa palabra significaba.

\- Sí, Heda Lexa y yo tenemos la misma sangre! - explicó alegremente la pequeña.

-Qué?! - la rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y la vista se le nublaba.- Cu-cuántas temporadas tienes pequeña?

\- Casi cinco!creo...- dijo mirando a Lexa, que confirmó con la mirada.

Clarke se permitió respirar por unos instantes, hace cinco años aún no conocía a la Commander, sería posible que realmente fuera hija suya? Sería aquella la razón por la que le recordaba tantísimo a Ella y por la que le parecía extrañamente encantadora?

\- En realidad, aunque parece ser que ahora las tres somos natblidas, fue Madi la que me dio la vida a mí y no al revés, Clarke.

Wanheda asintió, recordaba perfectamente todas y cada una de las palabras que los labios de Lexa habían pronunciado la noche anterior. Intuía que la morena no habría jurado lealtad a la pequeña, pero sin duda le estaría agradecida hasta el punto de llegar a sentirla como suya. Qué demonios habría pasado durante el tiempo que habían estado separadas? Entonces se dio cuenta que ella no le había contado absolutamente nada a la morena, y que ella tampoco había preguntado. No le importaba o es que ya lo sabía? Cómo había llegado hasta la isla de Becca? Cómo sabía que la encontraría allí? Se habían encontrado por casualidad mientras buscaban refugio del Praimfaya? Y si era así, qué narices hacían allí fuera? Porqué Gaia no las había llevado al Búnker del Segundo Atardecer? Aunque, por otra parte, también era cierto que parecía imposible haber mantenido tanto tiempo encerrada a Lexa, al menos no sin ayuda. Habría participado en alguien más todo aquello?

La sala seguía en silencio ya que Clarke guardó todos sus pensamientos para sí misma. El rostro de Heda, bajo la luz del laboratorio se veía dañado no solo por la radiación, si no también por la falta de sueño y sobre todo por grandes cantidades de dolor.

\- Puedo darte calmantes o directamente inyectarte morfina, si lo necesitas...- intentó la Skykru acortar las distancias.

\- Gracias, pero no, no es lo que necesito. - sin embargo Lexa permaneció con el semblante, triste, cansado, pero impasible.- Vamos Madi, será mejor que comencemos tu entrenamiento.

La dulce niña dio un abrazo de despedida a Clarke, y obedientemente volvió al lado de la Commander. Por su lado, la rubia decidió buscar una radio e intentar contactar con sus compañeros, de nuevo en el anillo del Arka. Le torturaba pensar que no hubieran conseguido alcanzarlo a tiempo y sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que una niña tan pequeña fuera sometida a un entrenamiento, especialmente con Lexa. La rubia había dejado de juzgar las habilidades de las personas en función su apariencia después de que la Commander hiciera morder el polvo al gigante de Roan y atravesara, desde una distancia considerable, a la reina Azgeda. Por lo que imaginaba a la morena, instruyendo a Madi, a pesar de sus nuevas limitaciones, como si al día siguiente tuviera que derrotar a todos y cada uno de los imaginarios aspirantes a Heda. Así que, después de varios intentos fallidos y de preguntarse si aquel estúpido aparato realmente funcionaba, se dirigió en contra de su propia voluntad "quién narices soy yo para decirle lo que tiene que hacer con su yongon?", a ver qué hacían.

Wanheda quedó paralizada mientras subía la escaleras, estaba la pequeña llorando de dolor? Rápidamente alcanzó el piso superior del laboratorio, pero descubrió, antes de entrar en la habitación acristalada, que no era un llanto de dolor lo que había oído, si no carcajadas al borde del llanto que la niña emitía mientras se revolcaba por el suelo. Lexa permanecía de espaldas, en posición de meditación, con un par de bastones abandonados junto a ella, mientras hacía cosquillas a la pequeña. Clarke no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo pero respiró aliviada. Tal vez había exagerado un poco…

Cuando Madi terminó de reír, la Commander y su zeken, hablaron durante unos minutos sin que la rubia pudiera entender nada, ya que permanecía a la otra parte del cristal. Después la niña comenzó a hacer ejercicios de equilibrio, primero sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro. Lexa colocó las manos sobre los rodillas como si finalmente meditara. Ninguna de las dos pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, así que Clarke, permaneció un rato observando a la niña feliz y completamente deshinibida junto a la morena, conocía perfectamente aquella sensación.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 10

[Polis, semanas antes...]

Madi se durmió entre los brazos de Lexa en el establo. La gran pira funeraria, a pesar de estar alejada, ahuyentó a los animales y les mantuvo calientes durante la noche. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, la encontraron prácticamente extinguida. La Commander recogió un puñado de cenizas, las colocó en una pequeña bolsita de piel y en silencio se las entregó a la pequeña.

Durante el retorno a Polis, Lexa sintió que viajaba con un fantasma cogido de la mano, la alegría a la que la tenía acostumbrada la niña había desaparecido de su rostro y a penas articulaba ninguna palabra. En varias ocasiones intentó animarla, pero pronto volvía a ausentarse y enmudecer. De modo no fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando finalmente llegaron a la capital, que el alboroto y el jaleo invadió de nuevo sus mentes. Ambas, ocultas bajo capa y capucha se dirigieron hacía el Templo de los Guardianes de Llama para reunirse con Indra y Gaia y Octavia. Pero antes de llegar alguien la detuvo.

\- Heda, el templo está ahora controlado por Azgeda, no podemos entrar. – la guerrera de pelo corto hizo una pausa, una personita asomaba para tomar aire bajo la capa de la Commander.- Veo que la Natblida sigue contigo.

\- Sí, Indra, me haré cargo de ella. Su familia…- dijo mirando la pequeña que se abrazaba a su pierna- no puede. Qué hace la Nación del Hielo en el templo?

\- Heda, no conozco sus intenciones, la ciudad es un caos. Pero Kane y Jaha quieren hablar con Gaia, creen que nuestras creencias pueden tener alguna relación con el segundo Praimfaya.

\- Es posible, Pramheda me advirtió cuando estuve en la Ciudad de la Luz. Haz lo que te piden, encuentra a tu hija y llévalos al templo, ella los guiará hasta lo que buscan. Se cree que en él se encuentra la Cripta de la primera Commander, construida por el culto del Día del Juicio Final o el Segundo Atardecer, tal vez se referían al segundo Praimfaya.

\- De acuerdo Heda, pero los Trikru tenemos prohibida la entrada.

\- Desde cuando ha sido eso un problema para ti, General?

Indra asintió con una sonrisa malévola, sólo una persona odiaba más a los Azgeda que ella.

\- Y que harás tú, Heda? No es seguro aquí fuera.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Nuestra gente necesita un nuevo Commander que les salve de sí mismos y del Praimfaya, y eso tengo intención de darles. Ha vuelto ya Clarke? Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

La General era demasiado fiel para cuestionar a Lexa, pero no le gustaba nada lo que parecía que estaba sugiriendo.

\- Heda, no necesitamos un nuevo Commander – dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra nuevo, sabiendo eso era suficiente para expresar su opinión.- Me temo que Wanheda sigue con Roan, más allá de Arkadia, en una isla, según tengo entendido. Estuvieron preparando la nave para encerrarse allí durante los cinco años, hasta que la tierra fuera de nuevo habitable, pero un imbécil la voló por los aires. Skykru y Azgeda son ahora aliados.

\- Entiendo…- reflexionó por unos instantes la morena- entonces necesitaré reunirme con las tres, Octavia, Gaia y tú, después de que acompañéis a los Skykru a la Cripta. Os esperaré en el sótano de la Torre.

Indra asintió de nuevo y desapareció de la vista de Lexa. No eran necesarias más palabras entre ellas, el sótano de la Torre, piso tras piso bajo la sala de mando era el lugar preferido de Heda para meditar cuando necesitaba no ser encontrada por nadie más.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 11

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

\- Clarke, despierta. Despierta! – la zarandeó ligeramente Lexa- Es sólo una pesadilla, estoy aquí…

La rubia abrió de golpe sus inmensos ojos azul cielo, lágrimas, como un pequeño aguacero que recorría sus mejillas. La Commander las recogió entre sus manos mientras intentaba calmarla.

\- Te has quedado dormida sobre…sobre un montón de piezas metálicas…

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, fundiéndose al igual que el cielo se funde con el mar en el horizonte.

\- Ellos…,- comenzó la rubia- ellos morían en el espacio, no alcanzaban la estación espacial…no podían abrir la puerta, yo, había tardado demasiado…Y tú...yo…yo te di por muerta, estabas muerta y sólo me quedé con la maldita Llama! Dejé que te incineraran y yo sólo me quedé con la maldita Llama! – repitió desconsolada.

\- Lo-lo siento Clarke. Yo...,cuando vimos el cohete despegar, pensé que te había perdido...que había llegado demasiado tarde…

\- Lo siento Lex…

Heda la abrazó fuertemente permitiendo que desahogara todo lo que lleva dentro. Ella contestó ávida del calor que le daba su cuerpo. Hubiera deseado que ese momento durara para siempre, que no se volviera a separar nunca de ella.

\- Princesa, aún no estás recuperada del golpe de radiación que recibiste antes de entrar en el búnker. Deberías estar descansando en una de las habitaciones.

Wanheda asintió y dejó que Lexa la acompañará cogida de la mano. Se relajó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos mientras la morena le arropaba entre las sábanas.

\- Buenas noches, espero que esta vez tengas dulces sueños.

\- Lex….quédate conmigo.- le agarró de la muñeca.

Las últimas palabras que la rubia había dirigido a la Commander resonaron en la cabeza de ambas, clavándose de nuevo como un puñal en sus corazones " Que te vayas! No quiero verte, no puedo seguir escuchándote. Solo quiero estar sola."

\- Madi...- la morena dudó por un momento- ella vendrá mañana, no te preocupes.

\- Te quiero a ti. – le suplicó.

Lexa sonrió tiernamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba su pelo.

\- Nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado, Clarke kom Skykru.

\- Espero que nunca termine. – le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que acercó su rosto lentamente junto a ella y besó suavemente la superficie de sus labios.

\- Tenías razón, la vida es más que sobrevivir. – contestó la morena mientras saboreaba disimuladamente el contorno de su boca . - Ya no debemos nada a nuestra gente.

\- No, no debemos nada nadie y ahora nos merecemos algo mejor. Por favor, no te vayas – volvió a rogarle.

\- Siempre estaré contigo.

La Commander finalmente se tumbó junto a Clarke y sucumbió fácilmente a los encantos y deseos de la rubia, que no eran otra cosa que los suyos mismos.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 12

[Polis, días antes...]

El sótano del la Torre de mando, era frío y oscuro, pero permanecía limpio y estanco. Los muros y la losa de cimentación eran sólidos, el acceso, sin embargo se ocultaba tras los escombros del forjado del piso superior. Sin duda nadie allí les descubriría. Octavia, Indra y Gaia, llegaron hasta la Commander guiadas por una antorcha y la encontraron oculta entre la oscuridad, meditando. La pequeña Madi se encontraba enrollada bajo una manta, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

\- Heda. - comenzó Gaia- encontré, gracias a tus indicaciones y con la ayuda de los Skykru un bunker, creen que podrá protegernos de la radiación, pero no cabremos todos.

\- Trikru nunca compartirá su espacio con Azgeda- continuó Indra.

\- Habrá una guerra por el control del bunker. Solo quien gane tendrá la oportunidad de intentar sobrevivir en el interior durante los cinco años que la tierra no será habitable. El resto morirá. – finalizó Octavia.

Lexa permanecía inmutable, nada de aquello parecía sorprenderle. De manera que aún con los ojos cerrados y sin modificar su postura habló.

\- No podemos permitir que tan sólo uno o dos un clanes aliados se salven. Los mejores de cada nación lo - harán.

\- Pero Heda - protestó Indra- sólo caben mil trescientas personas!

\- Tal vez nadie pueda vencer ahora al rey Azgeda en combate – siguió la Commander - pero en un cónclave, Octavia, con un poco de ayuda, lo conseguirá. Ella será nuestra campeona, la campeona de la Coalición, ella luchará por los trece clanes.

La Skyreaper, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Clarke ha vuelto a Polis – intervino Octavia- ahora es una natblida, la única que querría y podría convertirse en Commander. Si ella ascendiera no sería necesario el cónclave…

\- Clarke?! – Lexa abrió los ojos de golpe, como un tsunami golpeando contra la tierra. – Como es posible?! Sabe ella que….

\- No, no he podido hablar con ella directamente, lo siento Heda. – continuó sin darle importancia- Lo de la sangre negra es una larga historia, pero digamos su madre, Abby, es que doctora, lo consiguió experimentando un laboratorio…uno que está en un isla…-todas la miraban sin llegar a entender- fue… a través de Ciencia!

Esta vez eran la General, la Commander y la Guardiana de la Llama las que no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

\- Octavia, Roan no permitirá que nadie se convierta en Commander sólo porque sea una natblida, en ese caso Heda podría volver a su puesto. Recuerda como la Nación del hielo desafió a Heda por el mando.- explicó Indra, mientras intentaba asimilar las noticias sobre Wanheda.

\- Pero Lexa puede elegir su campeón tal y como hizo Nia…

\- Nadie lucha por mi…

\- Lo sé pero…- dijo Octavia mirando sus extremidades inferiores aún entrecruzadas.

\- De verdad crees que podrías vencer a Roan en un combate cara a cara? – le preguntó Indra a la Skypeaper.

\- Pero…por qué yo?!

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, valorando cuáles eran sus opciones. Finalmente fue la Commander la que tomó una decisión.

\- Gaia, prepara la ceremonia para la ascensión de Clarke. Indra tiene razón Roan no lo permitirá, pero tampoco le desafiará en un combate. Al verse amenazada su posición de poder, aprovechará para convocar un cónclave entre los líderes de todas las naciones. Con ello no habrá más guerra de ningún tipo, el vencedor se convertirá en el legítimo Commander y decidirá quien vive o muere.

\- Alto, alto! – saltó Octavia- No sólo tengo que matar a otros doce campeones, si no que además cuando lo haga seré la nueva Heda? No soy un líder, sólo soy una guerrera!

\- Así es Octavia, sólo tu puedes luchar y honorar la Coalición entre los Skykru y el resto de las naciones. – sentenció Lexa, poniéndose en pie y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la Skyreaper. Sus palabras sonaron inapelables. – Ahora debemos poneros en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 13

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Clarke pasó parte de la noche sobre el pecho de Lexa, acariciando su piel y escuchando como su corazón bombeaba regularmente aquel extraño pero maravilloso líquido que ahora compartían. Solo pensaba en la segunda oportunidad que les había ofrecido a ambas, más allá de todas sus responsabilidades, más allá de su vida anterior. Lo único de importaba es que estaban juntas, de nuevo. Los besos de su amada hacían que, aunque no le dejara de importar todo lo que había ocurrido, los sentimientos de abandono y traición resbalaran lentamente hasta perderse en un lugar muy muy lejano en su mente.

\- Y el resultado de tu intento de ascensión, el cónclave y todo lo demás ya lo conoces princesa…

\- Sí…jamás te hubiera imaginado como una...Shadow Commander!- bromeó la rubia.- Pero, estoy segura que tus coconspiradoras habían guardado para ti y la pequeña un rincón en el búnker. Por qué narices no os quedasteis allí? Por qué arriesgar tu vida y la de una niña contra el Praimfaya?

\- De verdad crees que me recuperé para pasar cinco largas temporadas encerrada con Indra y Octavia?

Clarke sonrió, ella misma había salido en busca de sus amigos.

\- Si Octavia me hubiera dicho que estabas viva hubiera abierto la puerta del bunker sin ninguna duda y habría sido yo la que hubiera ido en tu busca hasta los confines de la tierra...y del espacio, si fuera necesario…

\- Estas segura? Hubieras sacrificado las vidas de tu gente por una sola persona?

\- Me costó, lo reconozco, pero no la hubiera abierto si las personas al otro lado no hubieran sido tu gente…La abrí por ti, porque era lo que tú hubieras querido, lo que tú habrías hecho, compartir el búnker con los 13 clanes, compartirlo con nosotros, conmigo…

Lexa alzó el rosto de Clarke para poder sumergirse en el cielo de su ojos. Tumbada bocarriba, rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia con su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha aproximaba una vez más sus labios.

\- Te amo – susurró la morena.

\- Y yo a ti. – contestó la rubia.- Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí? Por qué arriesgaste también su vida?

\- Madi…- Lexa buscaba las palabras adecuadas y dirigió la mirada al techo, era evidente que le costaba hablar de esto.- ella no quiso quedarse en el búnker. Después de la muerte de su familia apenas hablaba y apenas se separaba de mí. Cuando le dije que Gaia cuidaría de ella, hasta yo que volviera contigo, enloqueció hasta tal punto que dijo que me odiaba, que yo no era su madre y que haría lo que quisiera…

-Resulta difícil de creer que una niña como ella se comportará así…pero que tú aceptarasY no lo hice, pero apareció a mitad camino escondida en una de las alforjas del caballo que Indra me preparó! Se pasó el resto del viaje, mientras te rastreaba, diciendo; nomon, falta mucho? Nomon, llegamos ya?

Ambas rieron. Después de la muerte de su padre, Clarke jamás imaginó que volvería a ser feliz de nuevo. Ella y Madi tenían eso en común y se lo debían a la mujer que con la que compartía su calor. Juró para sí misma que jamás la volvería a separarse de ella.

En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par sin razón aparente. Clarke, se sobresaltó al notar como unas manitas se aferraban a sus piernas para escalar hasta lo más alto de la cama, tapándose rápidamente con las sábanas y recostándose en el cabezal junto a la morena.

\- Buenos días Heda Lexa! – saludó la pequeña sin saber muy bien qué pasaba.- Hoy cuidas tú de Heda Clarke?

\- Sí, yongon, no te preocupes. – la Commander guiñó el ojo a la niña y la sentó en su regazo.

\- Ya no estás enfadada Heda Clarke?

La rubia miró de reojo a la Commander, sabía que había enviado a la pequeña el día anterior para ablandarla y lo cierto era que lo había conseguido.

\- No, pequeña, ya no estoy enfadada. Lexa y tú no tenéis secretos, eh?

\- Noo, ella es mi nomon y la quiero mucho. – dijo abrazándose a ella.

\- Sí? – fingió estar sorprendida- Pues yo también, crees que podremos compartirla?

\- Compartir?- la Commander y la niña se miraron- Es por eso que Heda Lexa duerme contigo? – se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia.

Esta vez la clara piel de Wanheda se tornó roja como el fuego.

\- Está bien, por fin tendré una habitación para mí solita! – continuó Madi contentísima, pero otro pensamiento pasó por su mente. – Entonces…eso quiere decir que tu también eres mi mamá? – dijo utilizando deliberadamente la expresión celeste.

La miradas de Lexa y Clarke se cruzaron de nuevo, la Commander abrió la boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

\- Quieres ser mi mamá, nomon Clarke? – insistió Madi impaciente.

Finalmente, y sin apartar la mirada de su amada, la chica de cabellos dorados finalmente contestó lo que su corazón clamaba a gritos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Sí, sí quiero!

\- FIN -

* * *

Y así termina este fanfic, espero que os haya gustado. Por favor perdonad los errores. Muchas gracias por leer, por seguir y por todos los comentarios tan maravillosos que he recibido, ha sido el mejor impulso que he podido recibir.

Este fanfic está dedicado a mi beta reader, no sólo por aguantarme y compartir mis obsesiones, si no por ser en realidad my better reader and my better half.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 14

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, semanas después del Praimfaya]

La vida para Clarke en el búnker no se hacía pesada, al fin y al cabo había crecido confinada en el Ark, donde todos los días y todas horas eran iguales. Desde allí, desde el espacio, solía mirar La Tierra imaginando como sería. Sonrió recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que aterrizaron, a penas podía creer que finalmente su generación hubiera sido la afortunada. Después de cuatro temporadas en el planeta azul se había acostumbrado sin esfuerzo alguno a respirar aire no reciclado, a sentir la brisa en sus mejillas, el sol en su piel y el rumor de la vegetación y del mar en sus oídos, a despertar con el amanecer y a dormir entrada la noche. Se había convertido en una auténtica grounder y había luchado por su derecho a habitar el mundo de sus antepasados. Pero La Tierra había sido de nuevo enterrada bajo las cenizas por el Segundo Praimfaya y todo había vuelto a empezar. El confinamiento, la eterna espera.

Aunque esta vez era diferente, nada podía superar la sensación de despertarse junto a Lexa y de escuchar la inocente voz de Madi al otro lado de la puerta pidiendo que le dejaran acurrucarse entre ellas. Después de pensar durante temporada y media que había perdido para siempre a la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, se sentía en su pequeño y eterno paraíso. Sí, echaba de menos a sus amigos, ahora en el Ark, por ellos había dado su vida, y a su madre, en el búnker del Segundo Amanecer, pero confiaba en que los volvería a ver en unos cinco años, no podía ser de otra manera.

En cambio, para las dos personas que más amaba y con las que compartía ahora todos sus momentos, era diferente, ellas se habían criado en libertad, al menos en lo que se refiere a los espacios cerrados. En ocasiones las descubría mirando con nostalgia la puerta del aquel recinto impenetrable que las protegía de la elevada radiación, ni siquiera ellas tres, con su sangre oscura, serían aún capaces de asimilarla. No podía culparlas, incluso a la rubia le costaba a veces ubicar su existencia sin los ciclos circadianos, el reloj y el calendario se le antojaba un capricho extremadamente artificial. Por esta razón una vez a la semana se enfundada en su traje NBQ y salía al exterior a comprobar los niveles de radiación.

\- Mami Clarke, puedo salir yo? Puedo? Puedo? Ya soy mayor...– insistía Madi mientras le estiraba del pantalón naranja.

Ante lo que la Commander siempre la cogía en brazos para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería mientras la rubia marchaba.

\- Yongon, de momento es muy peligroso, Clarke sabe lo que hace. Tú y yo esperaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro salir.

A menudo, cuando la skaikru volvía del exterior, después de quitarse el traje y descontaminarse, se encontraba con sus dos personas preferidas tumbadas en el sofá del laboratorio leyendo cuentos. Al parecer esto era lo único que calmaba la excitación de la pequeña ante la remota posibilidad de que pudieran volver a salir. Ver a la morena en pijama con Madi entre los brazos relatando historias de héroes y heroínas era algo digno de ver. Jamás se hubiera imaginado lo bien que Lexa lo hacía, tanto que ella misma se sentaba junto a ellas y se dejaba atrapar por aquel hechizo que llenaba la habitación e inundaba sus mentes. Clarke, a su vez, también contaba a la joven natblida las hazañas de otros héroes como Anya, Octavia, Indra, Bellamy, Raven o Lyncon, pero la joven ya había elegido su cuento favorito.

\- Nomon, porfi, porfi, cuéntame otra vez la leyenda de Korra!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 15

[Mundo de los espíritus]

Asami y Korra disfrutaban por fin de sus ansiadas vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus. Habían pasado tres largos y dolorosos años de espera y una destructiva guerra contra Kuvira para llegar hasta allí. Pero finalmente el avatar se encontraba de nuevo en plenas facultades y su fiel acompañante se mostraba radiante a su lado. De hecho ninguna de las dos podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro por un segundo. Se encontraban recostadas bajo un árbol, en biquini, después de haber tomado un baño en uno de los lagos de agua cristalina de aquel mágico lugar. Observaban como la altísima cascada alimentaba aquel espejo mientras el sonido que producía al chocar contra él las mecía en su estado de fascinación de la una por la otra. Unas últimas gotas resbalaron por los brazos del cuerpo semi desnudo de la ingeniería y los azules ojos de Korra no pudieron evitar envidiar profundamente al elemento líquido que en aquel mundo escapaba de su control. Ardía por dentro, suspiraba por fuera y se sentía fuerte como una roca, como la roca que Asami se merecía a su lado.

Con uno de sus dedos el avatar recogió lentamente una dulce gota de la piel nívea de la mujer de ojos verdes y la depositó sobre sus labios. Se encontraba sedienta. La ingeniera la miró divertida y rozando levemente su cuello no dudó por un momento acercarse lentamente y besarla. Mientras tanto los sentidos de ambas mujeres se encontraban tan embotados que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que un espíritu un tanto peculiar se dirigía a ellas.

\- Korra! Korra! Eres tú? Eres tú el avatar?! – les interrumpió una voz tan estridente, completamente inoportuna e infantil que al avatar le pareció en aquel momento digna de la mismísima la hija de Vatu. Asami, sin embargo, al observar la irritación de su amada no pudo evitar reírse y acariciándole la mano intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Aaaagh, puaj! Qué asco! Vosotras también dormís a juntas? – dijo la niña, al contemplar la escena, está vez más de cerca. Era un espíritu humano que flotaba sobre ellas. Su pelo castaño se encontraba recogido en pequeñas trenzas y vestía de una manera muy extraña y oscura, Korra no reconocía los colores de su clan ni el origen de sus ropas, eso tampoco le gustaba. – Por qué todos los adultos se empeñan en hacer eso?

Ante el comentario de la niña la ingeniera se puso roja como un tomate, pero supo sobreponerse, como siempre, amable y comedida.

\- Pequeña, qué haces aquí, te has perdido?

\- No, bueno sí…bueno, no sé….estaba meditando en el bosque, o en lo que queda de él, con Heda Lexa y aparecí aquí...

\- En lo que queda del bosque?! – saltó el avatar- Qué ha pasado?! Os a atacado la tribu del fuego?

\- No, bueno…algo parecido…- se rascó la cabeza Madi, insegura- Heda Clarke dice que ha sido culpa de la segunda apocalipsis nuclear…

\- Apocalipsis nu-QUÉ?! – alterada y confundida Korra miró a Asami en busca de una explicación– Es que no me puedo ir unos días sin que alguien la líe?!

\- Apocalipsis nuclear? – repitió la ingeniera intentado comprender- La nuclear es una fuente de energía que Future Industries siempre ha desechado por el peligro que conlleva. – reflexionó de nuevo- Por lo que, Korra, es imposible esto haya pasado en nuestro mundo, tendrían que haber cientos de centrales repartidas por todas las naciones...

\- Pero…co-cómo? No entiendo nada…quieres decir que esta niña viene de otro mundo? De otro mundo destruido por una fuente de energía?– al avatar cada vez se le desencajaba más la mandíbula.

\- Sííí! – saltó la pequeña a los brazos de la mujer de los ojos de un color tan verde como su bosque perdido- menos mal que Asami es una chica lista! – aquella mocosilla estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia de Korra, que no era mucha.- Asami es tan lista como mi mami Clarke pero tan guapa como mi mami Lexa, aunque mi mami Lexa es tan fuerte como Korra.- Esto era el colmo, su chica estaba poniendo otra vez colorada ante un contacto, afecto y piropos que no eran suyos. Tenía que pararlo, además, nadie era tan fuerte como ella.

\- Vamos a ver, pequeña- intervino – Si eres de otro mundo, como narices sabes quienes somos?

\- Pramheda tenía todos vuestros cómics, capítulos e historias en la tablet. Mis mamis y yo los hemos visto y leído muchas veces! Korra, eres mi heroína preferida! – eso estaba mejor, aunque seguía sin salir de los brazos de la ingeniera, en fin, quien podía culparla...

\- Cómics? Capítulos? Historias? De qué está hablando, Asami? Por Rava, deben ser horribles! soy la peor avatar de la historia…

\- Nooooo!- saltó Madi- molan mucho! Tú abrirse los portales al mundo de los espíritus y mantuviese el equilibrio. Venciste a Vatu! En mi mundo, no hay equilibrio, mi ciudad, mi bosque, mi casa, mis padres y mi hermano…- la pequeña había cambiado completamente el semblante y ahora parecía tan triste que casi consiguió llegar al tierno corazón de Korra. – todo se ha convertido en cenizas.

\- Korra, tenemos que ayudarles! Vatu a ganado a Rava en su mundo! – pidió Asami claramente conmovida por la historia.

\- Lo que tenemos que hacer es devolver el espíritu de esta jovencita a su cuerpo antes de que su mami Lexa venga por nosotras…recuerda que ni aquí, ni en ningún otro mundo que no sea el nuestro, tengo control sobre los elementos…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 16

[Isla de Becca, meses después del Praimfaya]

\- Madi! Madi, despierta! Qué te pasa?! - la Commander zarandeaba algo nerviosa a la pequeña que después de su sesión de meditación en el bosque parecía no querer retornar a su cuerpo.

Y, en el fondo, no le sorprendía demasiado, Madi era una niña sensible e impresionable. Cuando por fin Clarke les permitió salir del búnker por primera vez sus trajes NBQ puestos hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho jamás. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubieran imaginado un paisaje tan desesperanzador. Según les explicó la rubia, tras las cenizas, los humos y demás partículas producidos por las detonaciones nucleares y los incendios, la atmósfera se había oscurecido el durante meses y las temperaturas bajaron tanto que se produjo una glaciación nuclear. Nada, ni nadie habría podido sobrevivir en la superficie. El cielo se había convertido en una nube gris y la tierra en una montaña de cenizas blancas, fría y estéril.

Al escuchar el ligero alboroto Clarke abandonó urgentemente lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellas. Tomó el pulso de la joven, era estable, no corría peligro, sin embargo no había manera de que volviera en sí.

\- Clarke, que le ocurre?

\- No lo sé…está bien, su cuerpo está bien…es como si hubiera entrado en algún estado de trance…o de coma…le has dado algún golpe en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento?

\- Ya sabes que no le golpeo. – contestó muy seria y algo ofendida la Commander. – Tiene que aprender a defenderse!

\- Lo sé Lex, lo sé. No quise decir eso.- la rubia le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla.- Es mejor que volvamos al búnker, hace demasiado frío aquí fuera. En el laboratorio podré monitorizarla. – concluyó intentado mantener la calma.

Pero cuando la morena agarró en volandas a la pequeña para llevarla al búnker ésta abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Por fin mi yongon! – la abrazó con los ojos vidriosos- Dónde estabas?!

\- Me perdí en el mundo de los espíritus, pero Korra y Asami me ayudaron a volver!

\- Definitivamente se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. – intervino la Skaikru, aliviada. Sin embargo Lexa contestó dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo algo intimidadora.

\- Creo que se pasa demasiadas horas delante de esa pantalla, Clarke.

\- Nooo!- respondió apenada la joven aludida.- Es verdad! Asami es muy inteligente y guapa y huele muy bien…

\- Así que Asami huele muy bien, eh? – Lexa y Clarke se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice– Y cuando podremos conocer a la afortunada?

\- No lo sé…creo que no le caigo bien a Korra…

\- Ja, por qué será?- continuó divertida Clarke.

\- Pues no lo sé…yo, le dije que era tan fuerte como Heda Lexa!

De nuevo ambas se cruzaron sus miradas. Madi parecía tan convencida de sus palabras que ambas comenzaron a preocuparse, pero después del susto que les había dado y con la perspectiva del mundo en el que le esperaba vivir, se veían incapaces de romper sus inofensivos sueños infantiles, más tarde ya tendría tiempo de crecer y enfrentarse a la realidad.

\- Tan fuerte como yo, eh? – siguió la Commander- Eso habrá que verlo! Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos al búnker, Clarke tiene razón, está empezado a helar de nuevo.

Aquella noche decidieron dormir las tres juntas, todas estaban aún igualmente alteradas por lo que había pasado aquella tarde, aunque por diferentes razones. De repente, cuando ya llevaban largo rato dormidas se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la entrada del bunker. La morena saltó al instante de la cama e instintivamente cogió su espada.

\- Lexa, el bunker es impenetrable y no queda nada allí fuera, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – dijo Clarke mientras se abrazaba a Madi aún en la cama.

\- Igualmente voy a echar un vistazo.

Heda, armada con su espada pero vestida con el pijama de Pramheda, se acercó a la salida del búnker y apoyó la oreja sobre la compuerta. No oyó nada. Pero en realidad tan sólo era la primera de los dos pasos blindados que constituían la salida antes de alcanzar al exterior. Aún intrigada por descubrir el origen de los ruidos, decidió abrirla y repetir la misma operación sobre la segunda. Esta vez escuchó los golpes aporreando fuertemente su oído. De manera que se aseguró que la primera compuerta estuviera perfectamente cerrada, protegiendo así del frío y de cualquier otro imprevisto el recinto que gracias a las dos personas con las que lo compartía se enorgullecía de llamarlo su hogar, y después se dispuso a abrir con mucho cuidado la que daba directamente al exterior.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 17

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Clarke y Madi esperaban cogidas de las mano tras la primera compuerta de salida en el interior del búnker. A penas mantenían los ojos abiertos a causa del sueño, cuando de repente el paso se abrió lentamente y la Commander apareció junto otras a dos mujeres vestidas con un par de trajes negros antiradiación que se adaptaba completamente al cuerpo. La rubia no identificó en aquel momento el logo en sus hombros, medio engranaje granate en el interior de un pentágono. No entendía como Lexa había permitido la entrada a un par de desconocidas, pero se le veía más pálida de la habitual y eso no calmó su desasosiego.

\- No deis un paso más! – Wanheda se colocó instintivamente delante de la pequeña y les apuntó con una pistola.

\- Wow, Clarke! No me gustan nada esas armas!- se sobresaltó la Commander, adelantándose a sus dos acompañantes y enfrentándose a la rubia.

Ante la amenaza, y protegidas por Heda, las desconocidas se quitaron los cascos. Una larga melena negra se liberó bajo uno de ellos, y tras el otro apareció una joven de tez morena, ojos azules y melena castaña.

\- Korra! – sin que Clarke pudiera evitarlo la pequeña saltó a los brazos de esta última. – No creí que fuerais a venir, pensaba que no queríais ser mis amigas...

\- Madi,-respondió el Avatar- siento como te traté cuando nos conocimos. Pero quiero ser tu amiga y quiero ayudarte a restaurar el equilibrio en tu mundo.

Clarke bajó la pistola, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

\- Asami Sato- se presentó la compañera de Korra alargando la mano hacia Wanheda. – Encantada de conocerte Heda Clarke.

La rubia seguía en estado de shock, pero finalmente volvió en sí y respondió al saludo.

\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin. – tragó saliva- Encantada de conoceros. Lo…lo lamento. Pero…no entiendo nada. Sois unos dibujos animados de hace cientos de años!

\- Bueno,- respondió la ingeniera.- hemos llegado viajando a través de portales en el mundo de los espíritus que al parecer no sólo conectan con nuestro propio mundo, si no con otros ligeramente diferentes, como éste. En estos casos el tiempo y el espacio no funcionan como estamos acostumbradas.

\- Las mujeres valoraron la explicación de la pelinegra y decidieron sentarse alrededor del sofá donde Lexa y Madi acostumbraban a leer las aventuras de sus nuevas invitadas. La pequeña se veía tan feliz que no cabía en sí misma.

\- Entonces iremos a liberar a Raava?! – preguntó ilusionada.

\- Yongon,- intervino Clarke- en este mundo no hay bien ni mal, buenos o malos, solo personas que intentan sobrevivir.

\- La vida debería ser algo más que sobrevivir. – apuntó la Korra.

\- Sí, os merecéis algo mejor. - concluyó Asami.

La Commander y la rubia se miraron estupefactas y el silencio invadió la sala por unos segundos. Les estaban tomando el pelo o acaso también habían escrito su historia en el mundo avatar?

\- Puedo sentir como la luz de está creciendo dentro de oscuridad de Vaatu. – continuó el Avatar - Pronto Raava renacerá de nuevo en este mundo. Debemos evitar que cuando esto ocurra Vaatu acabe con ella, liberarla de su control y permitir que se pueda hacer lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el equilibrio.

Sin embargo la conversación no se animó. Korra sonaba más como una sacerdotisita que como una heroína.

\- Las creencias aquí son algo diferentes al mundo avatar…- dijo Clarke finalmente.

\- No son creencias! – saltó la castaña de ojos azules- Es algo más...espiritual. Madi ha estado con nosotras en el mundo de los espíritus. Pensábamos qué…

\- Eso no fue intencionado. – intervino la Commander.

\- Pero ella…-se miraron Korra y Asami confusas, recordando su encuentro con la jovencita.

Madi se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzada, lo cierto es que no volvió del mundo de los espíritus hasta que no consiguió que sus nuevas amigas le prometieran acudir a su mundo a ayudarles.

\- Clarke,– vaciló Lexa, reflexiva.- Es cierto que en nuestro mundo domina la oscuridad y el caos. Si hay alguna manera de romper con este ciclo de destrucción deberíamos, al menos, intentarlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 18

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Después de acomodar a sus inesperadas invitadas y de acostar a su pequeña yongon, por fin Heda y Wanheda quedaron a solas en su habitación. La rubia se sentía insegura, no conseguía aclarar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando Clarke, no he asimilado demasiada radiación. Me encuentro bien, las tres hemos visto y oído lo mismo esta noche. Me temo que mañana Asami y Korra seguirán donde las dejamos.

\- Y qué me dices de la idea de intentar a liberar a un espíritu para conseguir el equilibrio?

\- Qué pensarías si te dijera que las trajo un dragón amarillo y que luego desapareció en un haz de luz en el horizonte?

\- Que en lugar de setas hidropónicas hemos estado cultivando setas alucinógenas.

La Commander sonrió pícaramente, siempre le había atraído la manera en que funcionaba la mente de la rubia. Agarrándola de las manos la atrajo hacia ella y las colocó sobre sus caderas. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros y notar como la respiración de la mujer que amaba se aceleraba le hacía perder la cordura.

\- Alexandra, no quiero perderte…no podría soportarlo, no otra vez, no tú.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado- le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

En ese momento escucharon un pequeño golpe en la habitación contigua seguido de algún que otro gemido contenido pero regular.

\- Nunca podré dejarte marchar.– continuó igualmente Clarke.- Pero aún no estás completamente recuperada y salir allí fuera nos dejará expuestas. Sé que darías cien veces tu vida por mí y por Madi si fuera necesario.

\- Al parecer nuestras nuevas aliadas están en buena forma. - dijo divertida- No tienes de qué preocuparte, no estaremos solas. No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

Por fin Lexa besó los carnosos y húmedos labios que acompañaban aquellos ojos celestes en los que adoraba reflejarse. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre el rostro de la rubia cubriéndolo como una suave velo, acariciándolo y proporcionándoles una intimidad que realmente no necesitaban pero que hacía sentir a Clarke reconfortada. Poco más tarde las camisetas volaron por la habitación, sus torsos se fundieron en uno solo y el hambre y la sed se apoderaron de ellas. Esta vez era el turno de las natblidas.

A la mañana siguiente las cuatro mujeres se veían radiantes. Korra se encontraba meditando junto a Madi y Asami parecía entretenida sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio. Las anfitrionas aparecieron en la sala cogidas de la mano. En cuanto oyó los pasos de su mentora, la pequeña abrió sus ojos y salió de su estado de concentración.

\- Nomon! Korra y yo hemos localizado donde se encuentran Vaatu y Raava!

\- Sí? Ahora sólo necesitamos saber cómo llegar hasta allí.

\- Es una pena que el Rover de Becca ya no funcione. – intervino la rubia.

\- El Rover? Te refieres al vehículo en el garaje? Sí lo hace! – saltó la ingeniera- Sólo necesitaba una puesta apunto. En cambio esta radio está destrozada…

Clarke y Lexa se sonrieron, no hacían palabras entre ellas, sin duda Heda no había perdido la intuición con sus aliados.

\- Asami ha traído trajes para todas.- apuntó el avatar claramente orgullosa.- Aunque no estoy segura de que los necesitéis- dijo recordando el atuendo en que la Commander les había abierto la puerta la noche anterior.

\- En realidad son biotrajes, – continuó la ingeniera- prendas de compresión mecánica, bajo peso y masa reducida que proporcionan gran movilidad. Es como una segunda piel, no nos protegerá sólo de la radiación, también del frío y cualquier agente exterior...lleva un sistema de soporte vital…

\- Allí fuera hace más frío que en la Tribu del Agua del Sur…- intervino de nuevo el avatar.

\- Yo confío en ti, Asami, me recuerdas demasiado a una de mis amigas. – accedió Clarke.

\- Yo también.- la secundó Lexa.- Necesitaremos toda la ayuda y protección que nos podáis proporcionar.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 19

[La Tierra]

El equipo Clexatar salió del bunker en el interior del Rover que había sido recientemente reparado por la heredera de Future Industries. Asami conducía siguiendo las indicaciones de Korra y las cuatro mujeres y la pequeña, enfundadas en sus ceñidos biotrajes negros, se miraban a través del cristal del casco. Lexa había añadido al atuendo su espada, Clarke su pistola y la joven Madi en cuanto pudo se quitó la pecera de cristal que cubría extrañamente su cabeza. La Commander imitó a su seken y Wanheda finalmente, en lugar de expresar su desacuerdo, también se liberó de él. Las tres respiraron aliviadas el aire de su malogrado mundo.

\- Nuestro cuerpo puede soportar un poco de radiación.- informó Clarke.

\- Es una mutación interesante la vuestra. – contestó la ingeniera.

El sol, apenas visible entre la nube de polvo y cenizas, se encontraba en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste. La rubia, con nostalgia, pensó una vez más en sus amigos, de nuevo refugiados espaciales del Ark."Ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo", sonó en su cabeza. En cambio Korra observaba el desolador paisaje y se preguntaba como podría alguien haber sobrevivido en aquel mundo. Sin duda Vaatu tenía que haberse hecho verdaderamente fuerte y la gente debía haber perdido por completo el contacto con la espíritus y los elementos, llevándolos a aquella estúpida autodestrucción. Necesitaban una persona inteligente y fuerte, capaz de conectarse con todo lo que habían perdido y decidida a mantener el equilibrio.

Las cadenas que habían colocado en las ruedas del vehículo permitieron pasar sin problemas a través de las gruesas capas de hielo y nieve que ahora conectaban la isla con el continente. En aquel momento Clarke se percató de cómo, a lo lejos, se alzaba el portal que les unía el mundo de los espíritus y que Lexa había descrito como un haz de luz en el horizonte. Se le antojó realmente bello y agarrando a la Commander y a la pequeña de la mano se preguntó si algún día La Tierra podría volver a florecer. Sólo esperaba que aquella posibilidad no significara tener que sacrificar lo que más amaba, porque no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

\- De repente algo detuvo el vehículo. Asami trataba de volver a arrancarlo pero no había manera.

\- Avatar, jamás debiste haber venido a este mundo. Te aplastaré como a una mosca!

En un principio no sabían de donde venía aquella voz grave y ateeradora, pero en cuanto miraron hacia arriba descubrieron un enorme espíritu rojo y negro que se alzaba casi hasta el cielo. Afortunadamente las cinco mujeres fueron lo suficientemente veloces como apara abandonar el Rover antes de lo hiciera trizas.

\- Tendrás que mejorar tu puntería Vaatu! – le contestó el Korra.

El avatar no consiguió más que enfadar a su nuevo adversario y éste atacó de nuevo. Lexa sacó su espada cortando las ramificaciones del espíritu que la rodeaban a ella y a Madi. Clarke comenzó a disparar sobre él sin ningún efecto aparente. Asami se zafaba habilidosamente entre los tentáculos mientras la electricidad de su guante parecía hacerlo retroceder levemente. Sin embargo Korra se alzaba en el centro de todas y protegidas por ellas se dedicaba a mover los brazos de forma muy espiritual pero poco efectiva, ya que Vaatu no parecía más calmado, si no todo lo contrario.

\- Raava hace siglos que perdió la batalla, aquí sólo los natblidas sobreviven! Su sangre es oscura como su alma! Y encima se matan entre ellos por poder! Jajaja– rió maliciosamente el espíritu.

\- Eso no es cierto! Se ha de ser muy fuerte para sobrevivir en el mundo que les has dejado, pero su alma no es oscura, y quieren algo mejor que lo que tú les ofreces!- debatió el avatar.

El mundo que yo les he dejado?! Ellos acabaron con él! Ellos y sus armas, sus misiles, y su centrales nucleares...Verdad que sí niña?- mientras la Commader protegía a la Skykru de uno de los golpes de Vaatu, el espíritu había atrapado a la más joven del equipo Clexatar, levantándola varios metros sobre el suelo.

\- Suéltame espíritu malo!- gritaba Madi mientras mordía desesperada el tentáculo que la aprisionaba.

\- Lo siento, pero eres todo lo que necesito, por el momento.

Y con estas palabras el Espíritu del Caos hizo honor a su sobrenombre y desapareció llevándose con él a la pequeña y dejando al equipo Clexatar sumidas es un estado de shock y de impotencia que no les sería fácil superar.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 20

[La Tierra]

Antes de que Wanheda pudiera reaccionar ante lo sucedido, la Commander amenazaba con la punta de su espada el pecho del avatar.

\- Lexa, intentaba controlar a Vaatu, pero es demasiado fuerte! -El rostro de Heda, con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada fría e inescrutable no daba señales de recibir los mensajes de Korra. – Rescataremos a Madi y salvaremos vuestro mundo, no le pasará nada, te lo prometo!

\- Estábamos bien hasta que llegasteis! Clarke tiene razón, esto es una locura….

\- Lexa- intervino Asami- entiendo tu frustración, pero estamos aquí para ayudar, Madi fue la que nos llamó, ella confiaba en nosotras, ella cree en un mundo mejor…

\- Madi sólo tiene seis temporadas!- está vez el avatar pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de la Commander la tormenta que se produjo al recordar la sencilla fiesta de cumpleaños que ella y su mujer habían preparado en el búnker para la pequeña.

Sin embargo Clarke no necesitaba observar el rosto de Lexa para saber todos los pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que guardaba fuertemente contenidos en su interior. Así que salió de su estado de shock y levantando su pistola apuntó contra Asami.

\- Alexandra, quizá podamos hacer un intercambio…

De este modo, a punta de espada y pistola, el equipo Avatar fue escoltado por las dos grounders de nuevo hasta su hogar. No les había dado tiempo a recorrer demasiados kilómetros antes de que el espíritu les atacara. Una vez en el búnker, les despojaron de los cascos y el guante eléctrico de Asami y las esposaron al sistema de calefacción de habitación en la donde la noche anterior las habían acogido como sus invitadas.

\- Nos necesitáis! – dijo el avatar desesperada- No podéis ganar a Vaatu sin nosotras!

\- Queremos a Madi de vuelta, nada más.- contestó la Commander.

\- Pero sólo Korra es capaz de hablar con él y con Madi a través del mundo espiritual!- Asami seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Contamos con ello. – continuó Clarke- Y será mejor que lo haga antes de que nuestra pequeña sufra lo más mínimo.

La puerta metálica de la habitación se cerró con un golpe estridente y seco que les dejó con un sabor de boca muy poco agradable. Korra se preguntaba cómo demonios estando de vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus habían llegado a aquella situación. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber seguido su primer instinto respecto a la jovencita, pero Asami parecía tan dispuesta y decidida a ayudarle que no pudo negarse a volver a Republic City para avituallarse y embarcarse en esta nueva aventura. Al fin y al cabo era el avatar era el puente entre los mundos y éste por alguna razón jamás había encontrado su equilibrio.

\- Lo siento Korra, es mi culpa, - le dijo la ingeniera exigiéndole dulcemente la mano que tenían libre.- yo insistí en venir hasta aquí. Ahora entiendo porqué viven sumidas en el caos y la oscuridad.

\- No lo es, yo os he fallado, no pude controlar a Vaatu.- contestó agachando la cabeza, avergonzada. De alguna manera, el avatar siempre se sentía responsable de todas las desgracias. – Y ahora nuestras nuevas amigas ya no creen en nosotras.

\- Lo harán, recuperaremos a Madi y restauraremos el equilibrio…

-Y si no lo conseguimos?

\- Sólo espero que no me dejes sola durante otros tres años…

\- Nunca jamás.

Los labios del avatar y la ingeniera se juntaron sellando una vez más el pacto de amor y amistad que las había unido para siempre y que les haría superar cualquier adversidad a la que se enfrentaran.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 21

[Bunker del faro, Isla de Becca, tras Praimfaya]

Lexa apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta que mantenía cautivas a sus invitadas del mundo avatar. Cómo había podido permitir que llegaran a aquella situación? Resbaló lentamente hasta caer al suelo. La ausencia de Madi le causaba tanto dolor que sentía como si tuviera un puñal clavado en el estómago y ya sentada en el suelo se agarró instintivamente el costado.

\- Se te ha reabierto la herida de bala?- se preocupó Clarke agachándose junto a ella

\- Siento dolor, pero no es eso...-respiró profundamente.

\- El amor no es una debilidad Lex, es fuerza!

\- Lo sé - contestó conectando intensamente sus miradas-. Vamos a por ella.

La Commander agarró de la mano a la rubia mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado y ambas cerraron los ojos para comenzar a meditar. Debían encontrarse con Korra y Vaatu en el mundo de los espíritus para averiguar cómo recuperar a su yongon sana y salva. Pero lo cierto es que Clarke jamás había hecho este tipo de ejercicios y Lexa, aunque más experta, nunca había llegado hasta allí.

Después de concentrarse en su meditación todo lo posible, la morena finalmente despertó en un lugar diferente, le resultaba difícil respirar y tenía un peso muerto encima que le imprimía el pecho. Cuando lo apartó descubrió que era una mujer que intentaba erráticamente morderle un pie. Rápidamente le propinó una patada y le atravesó el cráneo con un cuchillo que no sabía bien de donde había sacado. Todo era extraño, sus ropa, sus botas, incluso aquel lugar, ahogado y bañado por luz artificial. Le recordaba a su búnker, a la ropa y los objetos del decimotercer clan, pero estaba rodeada de estanterías llenas de recipientes de plástico y de personas con muy mal aspecto y peor olor que parecían querer devorarla. Se defendió atravesando más cráneos hasta que cogió de los hombros a una de las mujeres que estaba tendida en el suelo y la arrastró hasta lo que parecía la armería. A pesar de la falta de oxígeno se sentía fuerte, cómo cuando era Heda. Cerró la reja que la protegía y empujó uno de los fusiles de asalto. Se dejó llevar porque en realidad odiaba esas armas y jamás había utilizado una. Anonadada, colocó perfectamente la culata en su hombro y comenzó a disparar certeramente contra sus atacantes mientras intentaba hacerse pasó hacia el exterior del bunker. Las balas se acabaron pronto y tuvo que tomar el control de nuevo para defenderse de aquellos seres con tan solo el pequeño puñal en la mano. Cómo echaba de menos su espada. De repente una mujer la llamó por su nombre.

\- Alicia!

En aquel momento volvió a abrir los ojos, algo había fallado, aquel no era su nombre y aquello no podía ser el mundo de los espíritus, era demasiado violento, demasiado real.

\- Alexandra, estás bien? Los has encontrado?

\- No, creo que estaba en otro mundo…o en una pesadilla…estaban a punto de comerme un montón de zombis…

\- Cómo? Como los de las películas? Creo que te afectan demasiado...

\- Clarke, era de verdad. Me sentía tan rota por dentro, tan perdida…como después de Costia, como antes de conocerte...

\- Lex, eres un encanto, pero tenemos que ir a por nuestra pequeña…

Entonces algo golpeó sus espaldas intentando abrir la puerta desde el interior. Las dos grounders se levantaron rápidamente y se colocaron en posición de ataque. Pero el avatar y su compañera salieron con las manos en alto, sin presentar amenaza alguna aunque completamente libres de sus ataduras. La heredera Sato exhibía con una ligera sonrisa y entre sus labios un gancho del pelo que debía haber usado como ganzúa.

\- Tenía que haberlo imaginado. – se recriminó Wanheda.

\- De verdad pensabais que unas pequeñas cerraduras detendrían durante mucho tiempo a Asami? – aclaró Korra levantando los hombros. – Sé donde Vaatu tiene a Madi, tengo un plan, el espíritu del ave dragón nos llevará hasta allí.

\- El qué? Cómo? – Clarke no alcanzaba a comprender, aunque recordó que Lexa le había comentado algo de un dragón amarillo.

\- Bueno, él siempre sabe cómo encontrarnos…

\- Está bien. – la Commander extendió el brazo hasta el equipo Avatar aceptando rápidamente la propuesta, no había tiempo que perder. – Pudisteis haber escapado y a pesar de todo habéis decido quedaros.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 y The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 22

[La Tierra]

De nuevo el equipo Clexatar salió del bunker en busca de Vaatu, pero esta vez a lomos del gigantesco espíritu de ave-dragón. Éste surcaba veloz el cielo haciéndose paso entre la bruma de ceniza que aún lo poblaba débilmente. Lexa jamás había experimentado la sensación de volar y distinguía entristecida sobre el hombro de Clarke los escombros de Polis y la torre, su antiguo hogar, que no había podido resistir un segundo Praimfaya.

La rubia posó una de sus manos sobre las de la Commander, que rodeaban su cintura. No estaba segura si la morena sentía miedo, pena o desasosiego, pero ella se sentía culpable de experimentar aquella magnífica sensación de libertad con el aire golpeando su rostro. El espíritu cambió de dirección y Lexa se apretó contra ella más fuerte, ojalá Madi no estuviera en peligro para poder realmente disfrutar de todo aquello. Asami se volteó hacia ellas y les sonrió a través del cristal que formaba parte de su traje antiradiación, reconfortándoles pero al mismo tiempo compartiendo con ella la adrenalina del momento. A Wanheda Seguía sorprendiéndole lo empática que era aquella pareja, especialmente la ingeniera. Korra iba al frente de todas ellas, sobre el cuello del ave dragón, intrépida y decida, en ningún momento se había cuestionado el no ayudarles, ni siquiera cuando las habían tomado como moneda de cambio. Eran realmente increíbles, en realidad todo lo que es estaba pasando resultaría difícil de relatar a su madre y sus amigos, cuando volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo.

Finalmente el avatar indicó al espíritu que descendiera en medio de la nada. Al fondo se distinguía una escarpada cordillera bajo la nieve y la ceniza.

-A partir de aquí haremos el camino a pie, Asami y yo iremos esposadas y vosotras nos seguiréis amenazándonos a punta de pistola y espada. No os costará mucho trabajo. – Korra les guiñó el ojo con sorna y sin resentimiento.

El ave-dragón desapareció tras el horizonte y el equipo Clexatar comenzó su camino hasta los imponentes accidentes geográficos. Justo antes de comenzar la ascensión Clarke pisó un elemento metálico y cuando alzó la bota descubrió una placa en la que estaba grabado lo que parecía el nombre del lugar, Cascadia. La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, aquel sitio debía haber sido realmente bello. Sin embargo la dureza del recorrido, la temperatura helada y las rocas resbaladizas, la privaron pronto de sus pensamientos.

\- Korra, ya podía tu mascota habernos dejado en la cima!- dijo la rubia en un arrebato de frustración ya casi sin respiración.

\- Shh...-susurró el avatar- tenemos que mantenernos en nuestros papeles, no podemos permitir que Vaatu descubra que no ha conseguido dividirnos.

\- A medida que ascendemos en lugar de hacer más frío hace más calor...-dijo pensando en voz alta la Commander-…y huele peor...

\- Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…- intervino Asami, que se había adelantado unos cuantos metros a todas ellas y por fin había alcanzado la cima. –…un volcán. – todas quedaron calladas ante la segura afirmación de la ingeniera, que aprovechó para continuar.- No os acerquéis demasiado, los gases podrían mataros, nosotras al menos vamos protegidas.- dijo señalando la pecera en su cabeza.

El fondo del cráter bullía frenético, como si reaccionará a pequeños pero continuos estallidos de ira. Las cuatro mujeres contemplaban el espectáculo, a varios miles de kilómetros de altura, sobre la corona del volcán, completamente anonadadas.

\- Dónde está mi yongon?

Lexa fue la primera en reaccionar aunque el intermitente reflejo de sus ojos verdes era un poema mudo que a penas conseguía contener sus sentimientos encontrados. Con la punta de la espada presionó contra la espalda del avatar. Korra alzó los brazos esposados para mantener el equilibrio y no caer despeñada.

\- Lexa, por favor, - rogó gritando exageradamente el avatar- muertas no te servimos de nada! – y tras una pequeña pausa el avatar añadió en un susurro- Tampoco hace falta que te lo tomes tan en serio, casi me tiras de verdad...

Entonces sobre un torbellino de lava se alzó, desde las profundidades del cráter hasta ellas, una pequeña figura en la que refulgían unos ojos rojos extremadamente brillantes.

\- Madi?! – exclamó Clarke sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Korra, qué está ocurriendo?!– exigió la Commander.

\- Vaatu se ha fusionado con tu yongon y se han convertido en el Avatar Oscuro! – casi antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la pequeña les lanzó un tremendo flujo piroclástico de bienvenida, acompañada por gases y una lluvia de cenizas y piedras muy poco acogedora. – Corred!


End file.
